<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love by MelancholyAndBlithe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691651">A Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe'>MelancholyAndBlithe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadharz introduces his partner Aicantar to his mother.</p><p>Nothing but fluff here, my dear readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aicantar/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Aicantar/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks again to Thanatopsiturvy for being a great beta! They're awesome! ôヮô</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riften was temperate, for which Aicantar was grateful. He didn't feel too cold or too hot. The soft burbling sounds from the canals were calming and helped to put him at ease. The sun was high in the sky and there were hardly any clouds. Voices chattered in the marketplace and Aicantar could smell honey and spices and fresh fish. He fussed, brushing imaginary dust from his clothes. He wore a fine set of attire: a tunic in a light green detailed with gold and adorned with a sheer sash around his waist and fitted pants. He hoped this was enough to impress the person he was about to meet.</p><p>A week ago, Yadharz had mentioned going back to Riften to take a small break, and to introduce Aicantar to his mother, whom he always spoke highly of. Aicantar had agreed. He thought it was an honor that his partner wanted him to meet his mother. All confidence went away as he stood at her door. What would she say? Would she like him?</p><p>Yadharz chuckled next to him on the doorstep. "You look beautiful." He spoke lowly. Aicantar stopped fidgeting, a blush blooming across his cheeks. He opened his mouth just as Yadharz rapped his knuckles against the solid wood of the door. He grabbed Yadharz's hand, and Yadharz assured him with a squeeze. "She'll love you."</p><p>They heard footsteps inside, swiftly descending down stairs, before the door swung open and revealed a tall and stately Orsimer woman. She was mottled with freckles, her brow spiked like her son’s, and her long raven hair was draped elegantly around her shoulders. She immediately stepped forward and enveloped Yadharz in a hug. He grunted and laughed, embracing her in return. </p><p>"Good to see you too, ma." Yadharz grinned, patting at his mother's back.</p><p>"I was worried, you know. You hadn't sent a letter or visited in a while and I was about to grab my gear and go look for you." She pulled away and cupped his face with her hands. "I'm glad you're safe." Yadharz scrunched his nose and batted at her hands playfully, telling her she worried too much. The woman's red eyes darted up to Aicantar, who waved awkwardly and fought the urge to fidget with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>She turned to face him, her eyes scanning him up and down. Aicantar was fairly tall but he felt short and scrutinized beneath her gaze. Was it supposed to feel like this when you met the parent of your lover?</p><p>"Mom, this is Aicantar." Yadharz swept his arm open to Aicantar, who smiled. "He and I are together. I wanted you to meet him." Her brow ridges raised and her mouth widened in a smile. She held out her hand. Aicantar took it and yelped as she yanked him forward for a strong, but comforting hug.</p><p>"You can call me Sharbak, sweetheart." She pulled away and opened the door for the two men.<br/>
Aicantar noted that the house was on the decent side, from what he'd seen of Riften housing. It had a kitchen area and table with two chairs, and from what he could see, there was another room on the ground floor, as well as a weapons room. A staircase led to a second story, piquing his interest, but he stayed put.</p><p>"So, Aicantar." Sharbak walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. "How did you and my son meet?" She handed him the glass and he accepted it graciously. </p><p>"We met in Markarth. He ran into me doing a job for the Guild." Sharbak gave Yadharz a disapproving glare, to which he responded with a shrug and a grin, completely unbothered.  </p><p>"The next time he visited the city, I asked if I could come with him when he left town and well..." Sharbak motioned for him to sit at the table, which he did. "We've been together since." He smiled. Sharbak sat opposite him at the table, fingers laced together under her chin, elbows propped on the table.</p><p>"Well, I already like you better than some of the others. You seem very sweet." She spoke warmly. Aicantar thanked her as he leaned back into his chair.</p><p>Yadharz swept some of Aicantar's hair over his shoulder and brushed his fingers across Aicantar's ear. "He is," Yadharz agreed and leaned down to press a kiss to Aicantar's cheek. "I'm a lucky guy."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Sharbak grinned, the crow's feet at her eyes pronounced. "Are either of you two hungry? Marise has been teaching me new recipes," she offered. Her eyes darting between the two of them, waiting for a response. The two agreed and she stood up to grab her coin purse.</p><p>"I didn't know you were learning to cook." Yadharz raised a brow ridge at his mother with a smirk. She playfully swatted him and mussed his hair.</p><p>"You would if you read my letters or visited me once in a while," Sharbak said in half-hearted chastisement, amusement in her voice. </p><p>Yadharz laughed in response. "You're right, you're right. I'll be sure to correct that."</p><p>"As well you should, dear," she agreed, patting his head.</p><p>Sharbak said she’d be right back after she bought some ingredients. Once she was out the door, Yadharz leaned over and wrapped his arms around Aicantar's waist. Aicantar brought a hand up to rest on Yadharz's head. </p><p>"I like your mother. She seems lovely," Aicantar remarked. Yadharz hummed against Aicantar's shoulder.</p><p>"She likes you too. Probably planning our wedding as we speak." </p><p>Aicantar's eyes widened and he felt himself flush from head to toe. He stammered a moment before he managed to choke out another sentence. "<i>We</i> haven't even talked about that at length."</p><p>Yadharz chuckled. "You think that'll stop her?" </p><p>Aicantar knew Yadharz was being playful, but he couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in his chest when he mentioned getting married. He hoped his well-meaning lover didn't notice his reaction. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Yadharz's head. He and Yadharz had mentioned marriage around each other before, perhaps to test the waters and see how the other would react. Each time they did, Aicantar felt love-struck and hopeful. He truly loved this mer. This free-spirited, loving, brave mer.</p><p>"I love you," Aicantar whispered. Yadharz lifted his head to look him in the eye before closing the distance with a soft kiss. Aicantar would never get tired of how warmly Yadharz treated him. He felt valued. Worthwhile. Seen. Heard.</p><p>"I love you too." Yadharz stood up, releasing his hold on Aicantar's waist to give his shoulder a quick squeeze. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house while she's gone." Aicantar stood up and took another sip of his wine, following his mer up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write this specific scene for months now but kept talking myself out of it. </p><p>Well it's here now and I hope you like it. :D</p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated! And also a huge thank you to anyone who read this. It means a lot to me to have people read my work. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>